1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory apparatus, and more particularly, to a temperature detection circuit of the semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor memory apparatus stores data by electrically charging or discharging an electric charge in a capacitor. Therefore, the semiconductor memory apparatus is designed such that the semiconductor memory apparatus can perform a refresh operation for substantially maintaining a voltage level of the capacitor. In other words, the semiconductor memory apparatus can retain the stored data by performing the refresh operation periodically and repetitively.
With a recent trend toward low power consumption of the semiconductor memory apparatus, various techniques to reduce the power consumed during the refresh operation have been provided. As one of the techniques to reduce the power consumed during the refresh operation, there is a technique that performs the refresh operation by varying a repetition period of the refresh operation based on temperature variations.
Accordingly, in order to vary the repetition period of the refresh operation based on the temperature variations, a temperature detection circuit is required inside the semiconductor memory apparatus.